


You Broke My Heart

by Ellawashere14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Shooting, Swearing, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellawashere14/pseuds/Ellawashere14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn accidentally shoots Clarke and Bellamy almost murders Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own The 100

Bellamy had left for the day to go hunting. Miller, Jasper and Monty accompanied him, leaving Clarke in charge. He hadn't been gone for long and the group were almost back to camp, carrying a deer between themselves.

Things had been going well. There was no retaliation from the grounders and even if there was one, this time they were prepared. It was pure luck Bellamy and Clarke had found some guns, even if that didn't stop the grounders, it would at least hold them back.

They were almost there when a gunshot went off. All the boys froze mid step before Bellamy sprinted towards the camp.

"What the hell?!" Bellamy cursed as he ran.

**************************

Clarke had just finished cleaning Murphy's bruises when she heard loud commotion outside of the drop ship. She knew who it was. Murphy seemed to be causing a lot of trouble these days. She dropped the dirty cloth to the floor and walked out into the camp. The scene she walked into was unpleasant to say the least.

Murphy was hunched over Finn, punching his face in. He also had a gun. Clarke's eyes burned in anger as she advanced towards the duo.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Clarke yelled as she tried to pull Murphy off of Finn.

Murphy looked up at Clarke and smirked, "What does it look like bitch?" He sneered.

He looked back down at Finn and drew his gun, attempting to finish him off. Clarke grabbed Murphy by the collar and threw him down onto the ground. Startled by the sudden manhandling Murphy grabbed Clarke by the hair and tried to strangle her. By this time the whole camp was watching the fight, unsure of what to do. Raven and Octavia ran out of their tents, with their eyes wide as the scene.

"I'm absolutely sick of you princess that I'm going to enjoy slitting your fucking throat. And then when Bellamy's back I'm gonna shoot him in the head." Murphy growled manically.

"Fuck you." Clarke spat back.

Clarke struggled to control her emotions as she looked down at Finn. He kicked Murphy under his knee which made him lose his balance and free Clarke. The boys continued to fight and punch each other, both trying to get the gun. Clarke had stumbled back as she rubbed her neck painfully.

She didn't know what to do in this situation. She needed Bellamy, he was much better at this than her.

"Would you fucking stop already. A lot of use you are against the grounders when you can't even control yourselves." Clarke hissed furiously.

Even Finn didn't seem to care as he struggled to take the gun away from Murphy. Clarke looked to Raven and Octavia, mouthing 'get Bellamy.' The girls quickly sprinted away.

Clarke gritted her teeth. She could stop this. Of course she could. Her and Finn were practically lovers, but why was it he didn't seem to care. She sighed at their stupidity and advanced forward, "Enough alre-..."

BANG

It was like time slowed down. Clarke stumbled back from the shock and the pain. She looked down at her shirt where a fresh wound suddenly appeared. Blood poured down her clothes. Clarke gasped in pain as she touched her side and looked up at the suddenly quite boys staring back at her. Finn dropped the gun to the floor as though burned. Murphy faced turned pale as he looked back at Clarke with shock clearly written on his face.

Oh god. He didn't want this. Without a second thought Murphy grabbed the gun from the ground and ran out of the camp. He pushed past the shocked crowd as the stared at each other in horror. They could have stopped this. Why? Why didn't they speak up?

"Clarke." Finn cried out alarmingly.

He moved forwards to console her but the glare she sent his way, made him freeze on the spot.

Clarke brought her hand to her face as she stared at her bloodied fingers.

"Wh-at..." Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Clarke began to fall backwards, slowly and slowly until there was nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I don't own The 100

Raven and Octavia were running through the forest when they heard rustling. The girls slowed down and looked around cautiously. What if it was the grounders? When it became clear the sudden noise was gone, the girls continued.

BANG

Raven and Octavia froze upon hearing the sound of a gunshot. They looked back towards the camp, eyes wide in shock.

Octavia's face paled and she trembled in fear, "T-that was a g-gunshot b-b..."

Raven looked back at Octavia, "Oh my god Finn."

Raven turned back around and ran towards the camp, her heart thumping furiously as all sorts of thoughts ran ragged in her head.

Octavia stood frozen unsure of what to do. She stared back at where Raven was stood only moments ago. She heard a sudden rustling behind her and without a second thought she turned around.

Octavia screamed.

Bellamy stared back at his sister, relief evident in his eyes.

"What happened Octavia?" Bellamy demanded, holding his sister by the shoulders.

Octavia cautiously looked around the forest before she finally met her brother's eyes. "T-they were f-fighting and C-Clarke —"

"Who was fighting Octavia?" Bellamy interrupted.

"Murphy and Finn."

Bellamy's eyes narrowed dangerously, "But I heard a gunshot..."

Octavia swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-I don't k-know."

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell were they thinking?!"

"Dammit."

"Bellamy..." Octavia started, "We need to head back."

Bellamy looked up at his sister. She looked so scared. He grabbed her by the hand and they both headed back to camp. No idea of what was waiting for them once they returned.

**************************

Finn stared at his hands as he stood trembling in shock. What have you done? His mind screamed.

Wells had caught Clarke before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were closed. She looked dead and it was beyond belief that Finn had done this to her. He loved her yet he just killed her. He didn't even register what was going on around him. The people who had gathered around him.

"He killed our leader."

"We can't let him escape."

"Bellamy won't be happy."

"He's a dead man."

Finn tuned everything out. He didn't want to be held responsible but there was no denying in what he did.

Clarke tried to stop me but I didn't listen and now she's paying the price. He felt his feet move on their own accord towards the direction of the drop ship but he never made it there. Finn felt a sudden weight on his head and the next thing he knew he was falling. Fast. He welcomed it like a cure to a disease. I deserve this thought Finn as the darkness finally closed him in.

**************************

When Bellamy and Octavia finally made it back to camp, they weren't expecting this. Finn strung up against a tree. People gathered around to watch.

Bellamy's eyes wandered around camp, surely Clarke would not allow this. So what if the two idiots fought it's not like they killed anyone, did they? The fact that Clarke was nowhere to be seen that alone made Bellamy very anxious.

Bellamy raised his gun in the air and fired it twice.

Everyone froze.

They all stepped back.

Bellamy moved forward in the crowd. He looked up at Finn and his eyes narrowed.

"Who strung him up?" Bellamy demanded.

The crowd looked between themselves before someone stepped forward.

"It was a joint effort." The young man said.

It was then that Bellamy noticed Raven. She was being held back by a group of boys. His eyes locked with hers.

"Bellamy please don't let them do this." Raven begged helplessly.

Bellamy ignored her. Something wasn't right. Something happened. Something bad.

Bellamy swallowed the dreadful feeling in his throat as he locked eyes with Raven. Why did she look so scared for Finn. What has he done?

"Where's Clarke Raven?" Bellamy demanded, his eyes begging for answers.

At that moment Wells ran out of the drop ship. His eyes wide in panic and his clothes covered in blood.

"I can't stop the bleeding, she's losing too much blood." Wells cried out for help.

Bellamy felt his heart beat slow done. His body trembled in fear.

No

No. This can't be happening.

Not to her.

Not to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. To be continued......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I don't own The 100

Bellamy pushed past the crowd and ran into the drop ship. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he looked at Clarke's body. She was losing blood rapidly and looked to be on the verge of death. Bellamy's heart clenched painfully.

Some of the crowd seemed to have followed him in but Wells wasn't having any of it.

"Get out!" Wells snarled.

"Where the hell were you guys when Clarke was getting attacked. Huh? She sure as hell doesn't need your pity now." Wells growled angrily at the rest of the camp.

The crowd looked down shamefully before they quickly dispersed.

Bellamy grabbed a piece of cloth and pressed down on the wound. His eyes taking in every detail of Clarke's body.

Clarke was sweating profusely as she looked up at Bellamy with half lidded eyes.

"Bell…" Clarke whispered.

Bellamy's gaze softened, "Shh…."

Clarke tried to smile but failed miserably. She could feel the life draining out of her but she wanted to stay strong. If anyone could save her it was Bellamy Blake.

"I'm c-cold Bell…." Clarke started to shiver.

Bellamy put his hand on her forehead and frowned. He looked up at Wells, his eyes fearful.

"I need a blanket. We need to keep her warm."

At that moment Octavia walked into the drop ship with a thick blanket.

"I'm here to help."

Bellamy strained a smile, "We need to get the bullet out. I need the utensils Clarke's been using for wounds."

Octavia began to rummage through the drop ship until she finally found what they needed.

"The others are back."

Bellamy's face hardened and his eyes blazed fiercely, "Good. Tell them to keep the camp in check and leave Finn exactly where he is."

Octavia looked up at her brother with a frown; she opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Instead she walked away to relay the orders. Wells didn't hide his anger though, as he threw objects onto the floor in a huff.

"Finn deserves to die." Wells declared, his eyes burned with anger.

Bellamy pressed his hand firmly on the wound. The blood didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

"We don't get to decide who lives or dies." Bellamy hissed back, remembering the words Clarke had said to him.

Wells snorted, "In this case I'd beg to differ."

Octavia entered the drop ship again. She passed the utensils to Bellamy as she waited for his orders. The older Blake looked between Octavia and Wells.

"I need you to hold her down, whilst I take the bullet out." Bellamy moved the cloth away and began poking the bleeding side as he attempted to take the bullet out.

This time Clarke came around, groaning in pain, "Do you even know what you're doing Bell?"

Bellamy chuckled, "Always the optimistic."

"I'm trying to save your life you know." He mumbled

Clarke hissed in pain, her breaths coming in short pants, "Ah be gentle."

Bellamy leaned forward, squinting his eyes as he poked a bit more. Finally Bellamy saw the bullet and began to prod a bit more in an effort to get it out.

As Bellamy took the bullet out, Clarke had finally passed out. He washed his hands and gazed fondly at her. He felt relief and something else too but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Keep her warm and don't leave her side." Bellamy ordered as moved to walk out of the drop ship.

"Where are you going?" Wells demanded.

Bellamy stopped and slowly turned around, "I'm going to make an example. One this whole camp will remember for a long time."

Octavia walked to her brother and touched his hand, "Do you really think Clarke wants this?"

Wells chuckled humourlessly, "I don't think Clarke is in any condition to be thinking anything. And the ones who did this to her are getting far more sympathy than they deserve."

"Don't forget that Murphy is out there probably planning another attack. We can't risk him taking anyone else out." Bellamy added as he tried to reason with Octavia.

Octavia's eyes widened in disbelief, "We are not murderers Bell."

"No we are not but they are. I will NOT let them hurt anyone else." Bellamy argued back.

Bellamy and Wells looked down at Clarke's sleeping face, "They are not getting away with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. To be continued......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I don't own The 100

Bellamy walked outside into the camp. His eyes observed what the others were doing. As soon as they saw him, there was complete silence. Octavia joined his side a few seconds later. She could see the curiosity mixed with anger, burning in his eyes.

"You care about her." Octavia commented.

"We tolerate each other." Bellamy folded his arms and leaned against the tree.

Octavia rolled her eyes. Tolerate she mused, more like you're in love with her.

"She's not going to forgive you, if you kill Finn."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes and growled, "No? So it's okay that he gets away with almost killing Clarke."

"We don't know what happened. It could have been an accident." Octavia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Since when did her brother become a murderer?

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Bellamy walked towards the tree where Finn was hung up.

The crowd followed his steps and gathered behind him, most likely eager to see how Bellamy dished out his punishment.

Bellamy slapped Finn on both cheeks, startling him back into consciousness.

"You don't get to rest spacewalker."

Finn glared daggers at Bellamy, his lips curling back into a snarl.

"Why'd you do it Finn?" Bellamy demanded, "Why did you shoot the girl you claimed to love?"

Finn's eyes widened, "Clarke…." he whispered.

"W-where is she?" Finn stuttered, looking slightly confused.

Bellamy grabbed Finn by the collar and slammed him back against the tree. "You don't get to ask where she is spacewalker. Why the hell did you shoot her?"

Finn looked troubled as though he was in pain. He choked back a sob as his shoulders slumped in defeat, "I-It was an accident. S-she tried to stop us and I-I didn't listen and n-now she's dead because of m-me."

Bellamy sighed, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Cut him loose."

"Open the gates."

"And let him go."

Raven gasped in shock, as she pushed through the crowd in a bid to reach Bellamy.

"Are you insane? It was an accident." Raven couldn't believe her ears.

"So I've been told and you know what, it still shouldn't have HAPPENED." Bellamy hissed back at her.

"Oh and your Mr perfect are you?" Raven growled.

Bellamy folded his arms across his chest, "You know Raven if you don't like it, you are free to join him."

Raven's mouth opened in shock, leaving her utterly speechless. The crowd also seemed shocked at Bellamy's words, as they all seemed taken aback by his actions.

"Let me make one thing clear. Since no-one knew how to lead, I took up that role. I didn't have to and could have just taken care of myself and Octavia. But I didn't and I stood by you all."

Everyone's eyes remained on Bellamy, including Finn and Raven.

"This isn't the Ark anymore. We have more important things to worry about than stupid little fights or shooting to kill. Our actions define us. If you pick up a gun with the intent to use it, you will suffer the consequences."

"Finn picked up the gun with the intent of shooting it. He fought with Murphy. He ignored the warnings. And he shot Clarke. His actions define him. Finn Collins is guilty of murder. I am giving him a choice. Either he dies here or he chooses to survive but out of these gates and on his own." Bellamy explained, his eyes burning with leadership confidence.

Octavia looked at her brother with surprise. He actually knew what he was talking about but it didn't make it any easier. And Clarke sure as hell wasn't going to accept it.

Bellamy signalled his lackeys to cut Finn loose, "He doesn't leave your sight. Got it?"

The lackeys nodded as they stood guard at Finn's side.

Finn locked eyes with Bellamy, "Tell Clarke I'm sorry."

"You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision and if I were you I'd choose carefully."

"Bellamy please-…" Raven began pleading on Finn's behalf.

Bellamy's eyes flashed dangerously, "This discussion is over. You can all get on with your chores."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. To be continued......


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update. RL has kept me busy beyond words. I’m also having major problems with my memory as of late. This chapter isn’t very long, it’s quite short but better than nothing. Right? BTW I actually don’t watch the 100 anymore…weird right. But I’m going to go from the first season as I’m not really fond of the new season. And it’s totally AU so anything can happen. This will be my make of the 100.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The 100

_Pain._ That was all Clarke could feel. It was killing her, eating away at her insides. Clarke screamed awake. Bellamy awoke beside her, eyes frantic with worry.

“Clarke! What is it?”

“It hurts Bellamy. Uh it hurts so much.” Clarke could hardly keep her eyes open.

Bellamy frowned, his hand reached forward to touch her head. He reeled back as if burnt. Clarke had a fever. A very hot one.

“You’re burning up.”

Clarke forced her eyes up, staring at Bellamy, “I t-tried to stop them. They wouldn’t listen.”

“Shh I’ve taken care of it.”

Clarke forced herself up, “What did you do Bell?”

Bellamy sighed, “What I should have done a while ago. I won’t have anyone being a murderer.”

“I killed someone. Doesn’t that make me a murderer too? Or does it not apply to us?” Clarke growled weakly.

Bellamy started pacing; he knew this conversation was coming. Clarke was selfless in many ways than one.

“I didn’t kill him. I don’t want him here Clarke. He’s leaving first thing in the morning.” Bellamy explained locking eyes Clarke.

Clarke sighed closing her eyes, “Well then what does it matter. He’s dead either way.”

“I’m not sorry.” Bellamy whispered, leaving the tent quietly.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

Murphy didn’t stop running. He couldn’t stop. There was nowhere on earth that was safe for him anymore. _Shit!_ He cursed. What the hell have I done? There was no chance Bellamy would let him back let alone let him live. God knows the fate of Finn. But knowing Bellamy the chance of letting either of them live was slim.

Gasping for breath Murphy came to a stop. He looked around the woods, eyes searching for anything untoward and deadly. And that’s when he heard the rustling, light and then it got louder.

Too loud

Out of nowhere the blade whizzed past and into his stomach. Murphy dropped down into the leaves, shock and pain paralysing him completely.

“Ahgn” Murphy grunted helplessly.

Loud hammering footsteps made their way towards him and Murphy stared lifelessly at the unknown person.

“It’s nothing personal Murphy.” The personal explained before digging the blade deeper into the soft tissue until the bones cracked and Murphy was no more.

“One down.” The woman whispered.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

Bellamy sat quietly with Clarke, placing the cool cloth over her forehead. The temperature seemed to have cooled down. Bellamy sighed in relief; he didn’t want any more complications.

“He doesn’t deserve you. He never has.”

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, “Huh. Did you say something Bell?”

“Your temperatures down. How do you feel?”

Clarke snuggled up, “tired.”

Bellamy kisses her forehead, “Sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

“Kay Bell.”

Octavia slips in quietly and clears her throat.

“What’s up O?”

“Finns gone. We chucked him out.”

“I know. I was there remember.” Bellamy sneered.

Octavia sighed, “What did Clarke have to say about that?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know. He’s dead either way, her words not mine.”

“And if it was the other way around? If it was Finn or Murphy who was lying in their own blood? Would you have banished Clarke?” Octavia asked spitefully.

“I would have banished Clarke….and I would have gone with her.” Bellamy spoke truthfully.

Octavia shakes her head, “You really love her don’t you?”

Bellamy stares at Clarkes sleeping face and Octavia takes his silence as an answer. She quietly leaves the tent.

“To the ends of the abyss.” Bellamy smiles weakly.

Clarke’s eyes flutter open as she hears Bellamy’s last words. And that’s when she finally figures out; she’d do the same for Bellamy too.


End file.
